


please, please, please, let me get what i want

by dryadfiona



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birdperson doesn't always understand Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please, please, please, let me get what i want

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне получить то, что я хочу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561667) by [fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017), [leqslant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant)



"Dude, you have to lighten up."

Birdperson makes a face at Rick, who he can barely see through the dim light and the smoke. "I do not understand."

"We're freedom fighters, man," Rick says, coughing. "Don't you want to use that freedom for something?"

"I am helping my people," Birdperson says after a minute of thought. "That is enough."

Rick scoffs. Birdperson does not appreciate it.

\--

"We should start a band," Squanchy says one day, after they're safely in their hideout.

"Holy  _shit,_ we should totally start a band!" Rick says, instantly excited. "That'd be awesome!"

"The Squanchers."

"No, Squanchy. The Ricks!"

"There's already too many Ricks."

"That's true. Birdperson, any thoughts on our band name?"

Birdperson turns to his companions. "Our band name?"

"We  _have_ to make a band," Rick implores him, and against his better judgment, Birdperson nods.

"A nod is not a name, dumbass."

"The Squanchers!"

"No," Birdperson and Rick say in unison.

\--

Rick is drunk, which is to say, drunker than he always is, and Birdperson is half-walking, half-carrying him home.

"You know," Rick slurs, and it's probably supposed to be appealing that he's talking right in his ear but God, his breath is  _awful_ , "I like you, Birdperson."

"We have been friends for many years, Rick. I thought we had established that."

"Yeah, yeah," Rick says, stumbling a bit as they walk. "But I don't usually care about people."

"I know, Rick. It was part of my initial impression of you."

"Are you saying I don't make  _stellar_ introductions?" Rick asks, offended, before burping. (Still directly in his ear.)

"Yes."

Rick laughs. "You're blunt, man."

"I see no reason to change."

"I'm not saying you should."

\--

Birdperson is looking for a mate and Rick is no help. "Don't tie yourself down, dude. Marriage isn't worth it."

"It's not marriage, it's--"

"A soulbond, whatever, same thing except with some weird science added, and not the good kind of weird science."

They've known each other for over a decade, and Rick still acts the same, despite the wrinkles forming and the fact his daughter is an adult now.

"Time is running out, Rick."

"That's bullshit," Rick says, deadpan, and takes a drink from his flask. "Even if it is, who needs kids?"

"You love your daughter, do you not?"

"I mean, I guess, technically."

Birdperson stares at Rick for a second.

"Yeah, I do." Rick says, bravado gone for a second. "So you want kids?"

"Yes."

"I mean...okay, but marriage is still terrible."

Birdperson doesn't bother to correct Rick on the term marriage, and just says, "What would you propose I do instead?"

"Go find some babybot or something. Or just go to a bar and find someone who doesn't care if you use protection."

"Rick, that is what my species calls 'a terrible idea'."

"It worked out for me! Beth's a surgeon, she's doing okay, too."

"No."

Rick grumbles, but lets the matter be.

\--

It's been months, and Rick is still against the idea of Birdperson finding a partner with which to form a soulbond. He isn't giving a reason, which is annoying Birdperson more than his opposition.

"I'm just  _saying,_ " Rick says. Birdperson ignores him. "Dude, seriously? The silent treatment?"

"Rick, explain yourself," Birdperson says.

"What? Why?"

"Forming a soulbond is the best way to protect my species and further my own life. I do not see a reason not to. Give one and I may consider it."

Rick stares at him for a second, then pulls him in and kisses him. Birdperson is surprised, and doesn't respond. Rick takes a couple steps back and laughs uncomfortably. "Look, man, I just--"

Their next kiss is better, Birdperson thinks. 


End file.
